Head over Heels
by SoupCans
Summary: Heavy and Medic have been together for a long time now and their relationship has yet to falter, but what if a certain uling were to come in the way of the crazed German doctor and his giant Russian lover?


**Head over**

**by **

**i own nothing but the telling of the story.**

**i'll admit right now, i ain't the best story teller but…i try**

**December 13th.**

Heavy placed a large hand on the Medics chest as he felt his ribcage contract beneath his hot skin. he brushed gentle fingers across the red marks left on the smaller man as he moved to adjust himself at the puckered opening of the Medic. The Medic had been holding tightly onto the bed sheets beneath him, bracing his self for the rather sizable Heavy to tear through the man all but literally. A sharp breath was taken in and his muscles began to loosen around Heavy as he pushed in. slowly but still painfully, even after all of the times he and Heavy had made love. The Russian man would scoop up the Medics smaller body into his large arms and faintly speak praises into his ear as he pushed farther until the he had hit the right spot that'd untangle the tightness of the Medic to make room for Heavy.

"o-oh Gott…"

Heavy would sit still for just a moment, still whispering words into the Medics ear until told to move on by the doctor himself. Heavy would buck his hips into the Medics, grinding desperately, pulling out pleasurable moans and grunts from the German man as he felt his body burn with lust.

They'd ride out like that together, lips and tongue hungry for one another, their hands tangled in-between each other, they'd go all night until they reached their climax, dragging it out of each other slowly, edging each other until they couldn't take it anymore and the Medic released a hot sticky mess onto the Heavys chest, followed along with his own, but deep inside of the Medic.

That night they fell into a deep sleep, anticipating the next day. However, the Medic had not slept so well many nights after it. not only due to the pain he felt when he sat, but a pain in his heart when the young woman had come to check on them earlier in the day.

He snuck out of bed that night, making sure not to wake Heavy and quickly escape just a few meters outside of the respawn zone to think to himself. He'd come out here to be alone sometimes when he needed it. The Medic sighed deep and rested his head on his hand propped on his knee. Why had this woman made him feel the way he felt? Even when we was with Heavy, his mind would wonder back to her. He was ashamed. It wasn't that he didn't love Heavy, no, he loved Heavy more than anyone but…

…

The way she felt to him was something he didn't feel on Heavy. Her smaller frame and lighter completion did something to Medic that Heavy couldn't. He wondered why, his brain could not comprehend what this woman was doing to him.

Just the thought of her made him squirm and quiver.

His hands traveled down towards the bulge developing in his pajama bottoms. rubbing a hand over it, he moaned softly and dreamt all night of her when he had gotten back to bed not too much longer after tending to his 'sensual' thoughts.

It was the **24th of December** and teufort was silent for the first time since november. It was usually around this time of year that each member of both the RED and BLU teams took off to go back home for a week at most and it was 's job to check the base for anything left behind by the mercs, in fact, she happened to be doing that now. she held her clipboard tightly in her hand close to her chest. She didn't like the eeriness of the base when none of the men were here. wasn't scared of much of anything, but considering how dark the sky was, threatening rain, her heart beat a little faster than normal. She was nearly finished by the time the sounds of thunder began to roll in the distance. she swallowed hard and quickly made her way to the last spot she hadn't checked before she could go home.

The Medics hospital was quiet, but unlike the other times she's been here, the monitors in his operating room were still on and making their beeping sounds. However, Medic wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was dark without all of the lights, the only thing that kept her from tripping over anything were the lights of the machines that were still on. she quickly turned them off and turned to leave but she saw light peeking out through the bottom of a closed door down the hall. As much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't without making sure everything, EVERYTHING, was turned off and locked. she stepped gingerly, clenching her clipboard tighter and slowly opened the door.

In the room sat a wide desk covered in scattered papers and several other things someone would find in an office setting -other than the heart that was dripping blood off of his desk-

suddenly a loud boom of thunder shook the building and dropped her clipboard and staggered backwards, nearly falling onto her butt but fell into something that didn't feel like a wall or a door. Large hands wraps themselves around her midriff and propped her back onto her feet. the hands remained there, holding her as the body they belonged to grew closer to her.

She looked up to see the Medic, looking back down at her with a smile on his face.

"Afraid of Donner, Ms. Pauling?" the Medic chuckled.

Mrs. Pauling quickly pulled away from the man and regained her straight posture and her natural grip on the clipboard she had dropped.

"Thank you…and no."

She shook but her voice was calm. The Medic saw that clearly and continued to laugh at her fake bravery.

"Zer ist no need to be afraid, fraulein."

"I'm not scared." Pauling's voice was still a bit shaken.

"Anyway, why are you still here? Its the holidays, don't you wanna' go home?"

Pauling's voice turned soft, as did her expression when she saw the smile on the Medic face disappear. He simply shook his head and lowered his posture to a slight slouch. Pauling could take a hint from looking at the Medics face that there wasn't anyone waiting for him back in his home town in Germany. Nobody standing by the phone, awaiting his calls or standing by a mail box waiting for mail from their beloved family member. In a way, the Medic reminded Pauling of herself, lonely.

Pauling wasn't outward with it and sometimes, she preferred being alone than with other people. She might not have had family, but she still had friends in whom she'd hang out with sometimes. They'd usually go ice skating, or look at magazines or just talk in their free time. It wasn't that way with Medic. Nobody really knew what the Medic did outside of RED. In fact, Pauling was wondering why only this time she found him compared to other holidays in which she was held responsible for clearing the base. She opened her mouth to speak but before she was cut off by the medic, "Vhat are you still doing here, fraulein?"

"Its usually my job to clear the base after you guys left."

"Ah, vell, since it seems it ist just ze two of us, maybe you would like…"

The Medic paused for a moment to get his thoughts together and to swallow the lump in his throat.

"…to spend i vith me?"

The Medic braced for impact as those final few words leaked from his mouth. He instantly backed away from the question, thinking it was stupid for even trying. The Medic would never admit it, but he had feelings for this woman that stood before him. Not to mention how Heavy would feel if he found out the Medic liked he thought, 'we could just be friends' The Medic liked this thought, however he knew it wasn't one of his best, he had no other choice. Plus, he knew he couldn't keep himself under control for long enough just to be 'friends' with .

"I would love to."

's words were slow and careful yet she was eager to spend the afternoon with the Medic, for she too, had feelings she'd never admit, or noticed until just a week ago.

The **10th of December**, team check-up day.

…

"B-but Administrator, i don't think that is ve-"

"Pauling…"

The Administrator had her back turned to the younger woman and took a long drag from her cigarette before she spoke again.

"You may not be a mercenary, but i want you to participate in this too. I mean really…" The Administrator turned to face Pauling, who was currently clenching onto her clipboard for dear life, highly against the idea of taking part in the monthly check-up over at Medics. tried hard not to even associate with most of the mercs at times such as these when they are all together. She never knew why it bothered her so much, but it did.

"When was the last time you went to the doctors Pauling? you look gaunt."

"Really, ma'm that is a bit harsh." replied, actually hurt a bit.

"Pauling, just do it…i promise you, it won't take long. In fact, i'll set it up with Medic so that you can go last."

nodded and left the room.

It was later that same day that was making her way towards the Medics hospital. As she entered, the Demoman had been walking out with a half eaten candy cane sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Nearly running into her, he backed up a few steps and smiled down at the smaller woman.

"Aye, , what brings ye' here?"

sighed, "I'm here for a check-up"

Demoman tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"What do ye' need that for? Cant ye' jus' go to an actual Doctor?"

"I heard zat."

The Demoman jumped back as he heard the Medic, who walked from his office to the front door where the two were talking. He wiped the blood from his hands onto a napkin he had folded over them and greeted and gave Demoman a bit of a sour look.

"See yah' later ."

Demoman walked as quickly as he could away from the Medic in whom he knew would stab him without a second thought.

"Anyvay…" The Medic looked back down at who now shook nervously.

"I heard you are here for a checkup as well?"

nodded slowly.

"Vell zen, follow me."

The Medic guided to a stretcher laid out in the middle of the room. It stood by several monitors and two carts that had many sharp objects.

"take a seat, vould you." The Medic motioned towards the stretcher. didn't dare disobey, no matter how much she didn't want to do this. She sat down with a light thump and watched as the Medic washed his hands and made his way back to with a stethoscope round his neck. The cold metal stung 's skin as he dragged it down to her collar bone and to her back. The Medic swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask his next question. The Medic has seen all sorts of bodies through his life, but the body of a woman was something he didn't se as often, but it was surly something he'd admit to missing.

" …if you would."

He felt his cheeks burn bright with embarrassment as the question fell from his lips.

"I need….to do a full body analysis."

He said it as subtle as he could as he turned to leave the room.

"I'll give you a minute to prepare yourself, it vont take long."

was left sitting there, her cheeks burning a dark crimson when she realized she'd have to take off all of her clothes for the next part of the check-up. She moved slowly, pulling her dress up over her head and moved even slower when it came to un-clasping her bra and pulling down her underwear. She sat there for a few uncomfortable seconds, naked, when she saw a skimpy hospital apron in the corner she could wear so she wouldn't be 100% naked.

She threw it over her shoulders quickly and sat back down, looking as if she was ready to cry. She heard a door open and watched as the Medic walked through. it wasn't until they had made eye contact that she starred down at the floor with embarrassment.

"No need to be so shy, . I am a doctor, i have seen many bodies."

He tried hard not to choke on his tongue or entertain the slight pinching he felt in his crotch. He wondered, why now of all times, had he felt such a feeling for a woman when he had known only his feelings for men. As he leaned in closer to , the pinching turned into slight pleasure that was now constricted by his pants but not yet obvious to her. The Medic ran his hands down her back, feeling for any unusual lumps but found nothing other than a slight throbbing in his pants that just got worse. held her breath, pressing her lips together hard as she resisted the urge to just take the Medic now. As he moved around her, her knee brushed against something hard an immediately the Medic gasped loudly and pulled back, falling back into the wall.

his erection was now standing in his pants and he panted heavily.

"Ms…Ms. Pauling…" He breathed.

grabbed for her clothes, stuttering, "I'm sorry, i-i'm so sorry…."

ran out of the hospital and found an area to put her clothes back on then later ran back to the Administrators office.

" , how was that checkup?" The administrator smiled wide.

"I don't…want to talk about it." Pauling's voice was quiet, as if she were to cry again. Her cheeks were still flushed and she hid behind her clipboard. After today, she hadn't visited the Mercs until the 24th, their day off.

The Medic could never forget that day, he wouldn't allow himself to forget, even a few days after it happened, he felt horrible about it, but had to talk to her, or at least say he was sorry. That was his intention, but he couldn't even do that without feeling like all of what he did was on purpose. He brought into a room deeper inside of the hospital. The kitchen to be exact.

"Can i get you anything, ?"

answered quickly, "Tea please, two sugars.

Much like the Medic, wasn't going to forget about the other night as easy. Since it was something she didn't want from the beginning. The worst part was, she was enjoying what the Medic had done that day. how close they were and how much the Medic had enjoyed it.

The Medic came back soon after snapped out of her day dreaming. He held two cups of hot tea and sat down at a table that wasn't too far from a TV in the corner of the kitchen. They sat in silence for a little while, passing glances at each other in-between sips. It was killing the Medic how calm was right now, even after the incident, she acted the same way she always did before. her back standing erect instead of slouching over like the Medic had caught himself doing a lot recently. Her hands didn't shake as much as his nor did she have any greying hair, minus the fact she was many years younger than him. The Medic felt at least five grey hairs come in from worry of being shunned by this woman, and from contemplating over telling Heavy he had fallen in love with someone else. He had to say something now, especially sine he and were running dangerously low on tea.

" …" The Medic spoke softly to a point where he was nearly mumbling. looked up at the man, who now found he couldn't talk.

"Is this about the 10th?"

The Medic stopped breathing for what felt like forever, it was written all over his face that he didn't want her to react in a way that she'd be repulsed to even look at the Medic. after a second of thought, he realized that if that were the case, she wouldn't be here with him right now.

reached a hand to cup the medics. she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and lightly pushed him to get his attention. He rose his head slowly, his heart beating as fast as it had on the 10th. smiled and stood up next to him.

"Lets go."

The Medic wasn't sure where she was leading him, but the only thing going through his mind was the fact that they were holding hands. Maybe falling in love with wouldn't be such a bad thing, as long as he got Heavy on his side, he'd be fine with it.


End file.
